ふくしゅう - Vengeance
by Sasodei90
Summary: When the inhabitants of a small village is found guilty of all being part of a plot to overrun the royal family, a young lord from a noble family takes in the fatally wounded heir to the throne. How will their relationship advance when faced with a gruesome plot to kill both their families? SasuNaru. This is my second ever published fanfiction, so please be gentle with me! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**This is my second fanfiction published!**

**So Here we go! Enjoy!**

**Update: I have made some slight changes in the story. I was not entirely pleased with this being a supernatural fic, so I changed the plot.**

**ふくしゅう  
****- Vengeance -**

_Blood. _

_The blood came seeping out of the boys head and neck_

_Rain. _

_The rain came pouring down in torrents, mixing with the blood to make a river of light red water._

_Blood, rain and tears._

_The boy is unconscious. Tears have long since dried on his cheeks. Blood still seeps out from his head and neck, dying his blonde hair red._

_Sasuke looked down at the boy in his arms. _

_"No" he said, firmly but with visible emotion in his voice. "I wont kill him...this boy is not going to die tonight"._

_"Then what do you want to do with him? He won't live long; he has lost too much blood. This is beyond me powers to heal."_

_Sasuke looked at the girl beside him. "Then we bring him home with us. Put him in my carriage. And tell Neji to get the extra blankets from the rear carriage." _

_"Oh, Sasuke, you're not planning on-" She watched her lord hoist the boy into his arms and carried him towards the carriages. She stood watching her lord walking away. _

_"You will take care of this boy, wont you?"_

**And thats the prolouge. Not long, i know.. But I am trying out new stuf and it's kinda scary. So I will update when I get the balls to do so.  
****Please leave a review if you liked it - or didn't like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter 2! **

**Please review if you like the story! :)**

ふくしゅう

Vengeance

Chapter 2

Eyes slowly began to open as Sasuke began getting conscious. He was bolted awake with the carriages sudden movement.

The carriages slowly made their way down the rocky path of the mountains. After a month long trip to the lands to the north, the lord of the southern provinces and his companions were finally on their way back toward the south - and the village of Konoha, the capital of the Fire Lands. Sasuke opened his eyes and moved his hands up to rub them. God, he was tired.

"Hey Sasuke - why so glum?" Sasuke raised his head from the patted side of the carriage and looked up at his best friend and adviser.

"I'm not glum; I'm just tired is all. You would be too if you had actually done anything in the past month, Neji. All you ever do on these trips is hanging around bars and flirting, don't you think for once you could actually act like my advisor and not my half-drunk sidekick?"

"Touché – I will have you know that a lot of good information is spilled over the bar tables. I did find out about the thief, now didn't I." Neji said with a smirk. It wasn't a question - it was sarcasm. He had been working this month. He enjoyed going to bars and getting drunk whenever he got the chance, but when he did work he did a damn good job. Sasuke knew this, that's why he was allowed to go on these trips with him.

"Yes indeed you did. But you also found out the size of about fifty guys' butts while you were at it." Sasuke leaned heavily against the padded carriage wall and sighed loudly. He did not enjoy this. He was tired and wanted to go home and take a bath. "I cannot wait until we get home. All this traveling makes me nauseous."

"You and me both. I don't think I will be able to sit properly for a week." Neji said groaning.

"Well, that's not the carriages fault and you know it." Sasuke smirked at his friend. Neji gave him a grin in return and leaded back in his seat. "Well, we will be home soon eno-"

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and yelling was heard from the front. The carriage had stopped so suddenly Sasuke now was halfway into the opposite seat – face first.

Neji had managed to grad a hold of the side window, preventing him from falling over. He praised his reflexes.

"Lord Sasuke, are you and Neji alright?" One of the guards appeared outside the carriages right window. Sasuke only managed to pull his face of the seat and into a more graceful position before the guard appeared. Neji tried hiding a smirk, and Sasuke glared at him before turning his attention to the guard.

"Yes, we are alright – what happened?" The guard looked relieved and turned his face to the front of the carriage.

"A person suddenly came running out of the woods and collapsed on the road in front of us, my Lord. The person seems injured."

Sasuke and Neji exchanged looks and got out of the carriage, walking around to the front.

In front of the carriage, almost crushed under one of the wheels, lay an unconscious boy. Blood was seeping from his head and neck. He looked like he was near death. His clothes were ripped and soaked in dirt and blood. Sasuke knelt beside the figure and touched his neck with two fingers, looking for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Sasukes head whipped around. "Fetch me Hinata!" He yelled to one of the guards.

"My Lord?" The guard seemed confused.

"He is still alive. He can be saved, but I need Hinata. Get her!" Sasuke yelled again.

The guard ran away from the scene in search of Sasukes handpicked nurse. She was always by Sasukes side during these trips, in case something was to happen to the young Lord or his companions. The need was thankfully not often, but it was good having her there just in case. A lord could never be too careful in times like these, after all.

"Sasuke, what-" Hinata wheezed as she came running towards him. "Are you hurt my Lord?" She sounded frantic. She fell to her knees in the mud beside her lord. She looked at the boy in his arms and gasped.

"Hinata, this boy is barely alive. Help him!"

**I am till not sure about this story, but I have decided just to go with it and see where I end up! Please bear with me! :)**


End file.
